


Just One Date

by chocobobutt



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:39:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5829298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocobobutt/pseuds/chocobobutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on art by tumblr user Cinesis</p><p>Artwork: http://cinensis.tumblr.com/post/131455477160/zack-and-cloud-grabbing-a-bite-to-eat-after-junon</p><p>Zack and Cloud went to dinner in Crisis Core, the only thing is we never saw it. This is the story of their dinner 'date'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Date

Today was the day, or rather night. Their 'date' was going to happen today. Cloud was so very excited that it was actually happening. They had agreed weeks ago to get something to eat together once and Cloud honestly thought it was Zack just being polite. He never thought he would actually be going through with it. Yet here he was, standing outside of their designated meeting place. The smell of bulgogi, kimchi, soon dae, rice cakes and more was feeling his senses and making his mouth water. He had wanted to try out this place for awhile but was hard pressed on finding others in his platoon who wanted to try it. Luckily Zack loved this place. It made sense to eat here. 

The door opened near him and the smells hit him full on. He closed his eyes for a moment and smiled as he took in the smell. When he opened them again he saw Zack running up to him from down the street. His smile grew and he waved at him. 

"Hey Spike! I hope you weren't waiting long!" Zack spoke enthusiastically as he bumped his forearm against Cloud's waiting one, their typical greeting. 

"Not at all. This place smells great. I'm really excited to eat here" Cloud knew that this wasn't an actual date. That didn't mean he wasn't going to enjoy it like it was. No, Cloud was going to have the best time tonight with his new and close friend. He was going to treasure this time with Zack, just Zack. 

The two went inside and to Cloud's surprise they didn't go to the dining area where most of the customers were. They were led to the table BBQ area. Cloud had never been at one of these places and he was so excited. He sat on the opposite side of Zack, their feet touching every once and awhile. It was Cloud's fault, he couldn't keep his feet still from the excitement. The waiter turned on the pit in the middle of the table while Zack ordered things for the both of them. He knew what was good here after all. 

"So, how was your day?" Cloud was the one to start the conversation. However Zack would dominate it until the food came. "Oh you know, still hunting down monsters. I heard you've been doing good at training though Spike! I bet you'll be in soldier in no time. We can be firsts together. You'd look good in the uniform I think." Zack wasn't trying to, but he was making Cloud blush a bit. It was hard for the younger not to when he was being complimented so much.

Luckily for Cloud the food was quick to arrive. It started with appetizers and there were more plates on the table then there were occupants. Cloud soon learned that at the BBQ you got sides, appetizers and ate those while the meat cooked. Octopus, beef and pork bulgogi were put in the middle to cook while scallion pajeon and fried dumplings were given as an appetizer. The food smelt good. Zack was quick to take a dumpling and shove it in his mouth. He tried to do the same, taking smaller bites. It was so good, the perfect ratio of bun to filling. "Mhmm!"

Zack chuckled a bit as Cloud was clearly enjoying the food. "Like it Spike? You look like you're in heaven. This must be great compared to food at your base." 

"Mmm! It's so good!" Cloud was covering his mouth as he spoke, still chewing. He didn't want to be rude afterall. It was though, it was so much better then the stuff at base. 

"Man you haven't even tried my favorite thing yet. I ordered a bibimbap to share" Zack's smile never wavered. He was happy and that made Cloud happy. He was so glad that Zack was enjoying this just as much as he was. 

"Zack are you making up words? What is a..bibibop?" That earned a nice healthy laugh from the raven haired soldier as he reached over and messed with Cloud's hair a bit. That earned him a little huff from Cloud. 

"You'll see Spike. It's good. It's usually a meal by itself but I thought we'd both be hungry enough to share one. So, tell me about your day"

After a little roll of his eyes, Cloud did tell him about his day. He spoke about the training they went through today. How the General had visited their platoon and so their drill sergeant had made them work double time to make a good impression. "I bet I even rivaled your count in the amount of squats I had to do today. It was so tiring and I didn't get to see the General from where I was but others did. Man can you imagine if he saw me Zack?" Cloud kept speaking as Zack watched him. It was such a cute side to the older male. Cloud was just cute in general, so sweet and cute. For a moment Zack day dreamt as Cloud went on, seeing a rather adorable Chocobo in his friends place. He quickly dismissed that when the aforementioned food arrived. It was a bowl of vegetables over rice in a very hot bowl. The steam was visible. Zack took it and mixed it as Cloud watched. 

"That looks good. Oh hey Zack I think the meat is done" Cloud took a piece of the beef off the grill in the middle of the table and some rice and ate it. The marinade on the beef was simply to die for. It was so tender and thin and melted in his mouth. "I think I need to marry the cook. This food is so good"

"Aww, I guess I have to learn how to cook like this so I can steal you away" Zack said, teasing him. It was said in jest, Cloud knew that but it still caught him by surprise enough for him to pause in his actions. He covered his embarrassment with a little laugh and then took up one of the octopus off the grill. 

"Hey Zack, wanna split this? I've never had octopus. I'm not sure I'll like it" He held the creature between his chopsticks and Zack nodded, leaning over and taking a bite out of it, leaving the rest for Cloud. "I was going to cut it..." He sighed but ate the rest. It was a little tough, kind of like squid but he liked it. He did prefer the meat more. 

The steaming bowl next to him was calling his name though. He reached over and grabbed some of the bean sprouts. Zack happened to do the same thing at the same time and they found their chopsticks holding the same bean sprouts. Cloud couldn’t help but laugh at how cheesy it was. Zack did the same before speaking. “How about some chicken? First to pull away pays for dessert?” Cloud nodded and leaned forward just as Zack did. They weren’t too long but long enough to get a few bites in before Cloud was the first to pull away leaving the yummy vegetables to Zack. 

“Aww I thought you’d get closer than that Spike.” Zack pouted and Cloud couldn’t help but blush at it a bit. It was a good thing he had brought his wallet because now he was paying for dessert. 

Zack noticed Cloud reaching into his pocket and he stopped him.“Hey, put your wallet away. I was kidding. I’m paying for the meal. You’re just a private. Save your money.” 

“Are you sure? I mean, I don’t go out that much. I can affor-” Cloud’s words were caught off with a mouthful of rice. Zack and fed him to quiet him. Of course Cloud got angry at that, having not expected it but he at least understood why. He was talking too much again. Zack just wanted to enjoy the dinner together and they did. By the time everything was done they hardly had room for dessert. They ordered ice cream from the restaurant, hoping it would be a easy enough dessert to finish. Just in case, they split it. 

With their little dinner done and Zack paying the bill he went to wait by the door. Zack quickly met him and they went outside. 

“Well..I guess I’ll see you soon Zack?” Cloud looked up at his friend, a bit shy all of a sudden. He was forgetting that this wasn’t a date, just a friends night out. 

“What? I was going to walk you back to the barracks. You feeling okay Cloud?” It was the first time Zack had used Cloud’s name the whole night and it made Cloud’s stomach do flips. 

“No, I just, I thought you’d want to catch some sleep. You can come if you want.” Cloud paused before taking Zack’s hand. “You know though all the guys are gonna have a ton of questions for you. Probably all about Sephiroth though.” 

Zack just smiled and stayed closer to Cloud. “I’m fine with that as long as I get to kiss you goodnight.”

A kiss goodnight would make this a date. Cloud had sworn this wasn’t supposed to be one though. It was just friends...right? “Are you joking?”

 

Zack shook his head and entwined their fingers together. There was a look, a look Cloud hadn’t seen before, at least not towards him. He could tell Zack meant it now, he wasn’t lying. Cloud didn’t know if it was the excitement or nerves that made him pull Zack with him to the barracks, but he was excited to say goodbye now. He was excited to have that kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is short but I saw the artwork and I got super hungry for Korean BBQ so I decided to write about it. I hope I didn't get anyone too hungry. Enjoy!


End file.
